A Shot Is Fired
by sandman3
Summary: When the kids of Everwood got up in the morning they didn't realize the tragedy that would soon strike them. Soon people will find out who they are truly meant to be with.Please, please, please READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

A SHOT IS FIRED  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story  
"I'm coming Colin," Amy Abbot yelled down the stairs to her boyfriend who had just honked his horn to pick her up. Amy rushed out of her room kissing her mom on the cheek and grabbing a banana for breakfast.  
  
"Bye Mom, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye sweetie, love ya."  
  
Amy smiled when she saw her boyfriend of over a year sitting in his truck with that goofy grin on his face. She couldn't have asked for anything better.  
  
"Hey hon," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. 'He's such a sweet guy,' she thought, 'why do I imagine him as someone else when I kiss him?' she pondered nervously. 'What's wrong with me?' She continued to smile at him hoping he wouldn't notice that anything was while he grabbed her hand to help her into the oversized truck.  
  
"Hi," he said back looking at her. 'She's so pretty,' he thought to himself, 'I'm so lucky.'  
  
They began to drive away in a comfortable silence as the radio blasted one of their favorite songs. They made it to school in ten minutes and began to hurry to their first class.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ephram Brown grabbed his backpack off of his floor making sure he had all of his homework. Once satisfied, he went down to the kitchen and got a quick bowl of cereal. He quickly ate it while having morning chatter with his beloved sister Delia.  
  
"So I said." Delia was interrupted by the entrance of their father Dr. Andy Brown. They both looked up at him while Delia lovingly called, "hi daddy!"  
  
"Hi sweetheart, good morning," he replied while giving her a pat on the back.  
  
"Hey dad, gotta go," Ephram said as he quickly exited the kitchen. He could hear his father say in the background, "bye son, have a good day."  
  
Ephram rode his bike to school while taking in the surrounding scenery. He tried to concentrate on an upcoming French test, but his mind kept wondering to that girl. He couldn't stop thinking about her. 'Stop it,' he thought, 'what's wrong with me?'  
  
Just as Ephram pulled into the school, he noticed Amy and Colin exiting his truck. He stared at them in a somewhat resentful manner, but stopped before anyone could notice.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Amy hurried to her locker because the bell was going to ring in one minute. Colin was still standing beside her waiting to walk her to her first class. Soon she was ready and they scurried down the narrow hallway to room 305. On the way she noticed him coming. She tried to look down at the ground away from his addictive eyes, but she couldn't help herself she looked right at them. They had somewhat awkward eye contact as they passed both looking at the ground and then at each other. When they had passed she turned around to get one last look at him. When she did that, she saw that he was doing the exact same thing. They stared at each other wistfully, lovingly. She wished that they could have something between them, but knew it would never happen. She was with Colin and she loved him.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Just as Ephram was approaching his first class he saw her coming arm in arm with her boyfriend. He didn't know what to do at first, but then just decided to play it cool. He just looked at the ground with his hands shoved in his front jean pockets. He knew he couldn't help but look at her so he stared intently into her eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. When he walked past he turned around again and their eyes met one more time. Amy Abott, the girl he could never have.  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
When they reached the room, Colin gave Amy a kiss on her forehead and said to her brother Brite, "take care of her while I'm gone." Brite rolled his eyes at his best friends command and took his seat. After Amy said goodbye to Colin, she took her seat beside him. Math started off as boring as ever while the teacher, Mr. Hastings, taught them about quadratic functions. Amy was beginning to zone out and her attention immediately wandered back to him. She was imagining them walking through the park together hand in hand enjoying the crisp spring weather and each other's company. They looked at each other and just as they were leaning in.  
  
"BANG, BANG!"  
  
"What was that?" Amy asked as she looked over at her brother who also had a confused look on his face. Amy glanced up to see Mr. Hastings walking towards the door to see what was happening. Just as he made it close to the door, another bang went off and staggered to the floor with a bright red stain on his shirt. Amy sat there in terror and was immobile. Her eyes were fixed on the masked man standing so close to her that she could hear him breathing. She didn't know what to do when something pulled her underneath her desk. It was Brite, who was also terrified, but was remaining calm. Brite grabbed his sister's hand and whispered into her ear, "I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
She just looked at him fearfully and nodded trusting her brother with her life. Just then she felt something else grab hold of her. It was the shooter! Brite was up right behind them yelling, "let her go! Let her go!" But the man wouldn't listen.  
  
He said in a fierce voice, "everyone on the ground or I'll shoot her right in the head." Everyone including Brite hit the floor fearful of the consequences for disobeying. He was holding the pistol right at my head and I could feel the cold medal, which made shiver. 'What was I going to do?' she thought, 'help me Ephram!'  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Right next door in room 307, Ephram's class was in equal terror. Although nobody obtaining a gun had come in yet, they could hear the happenings next door. 'Amy has her class next door,' Ephram thought suddenly. When he realized this he was up like a bolt. Just as he was about to run out of the classroom his teacher, Ms. Smith, blocked his path.  
  
"Sit back down Ephram, we need you to stay calm. It's not safe for you to be out there."  
  
"But I have to help her!" he replied.  
  
"Ephram, I know you're worried, but please just sit back down for now. I'm going to lock the door."  
  
"I have to save Amy!" he shouted as he sat down. All of his classmates were looking at him with surprised looks on their faces, but he didn't care all he knew was that he had to save her. 


	2. Save Me

A SHOT IS FIRED  
  
Chapter 2: Save Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story  
  
Ephram was starting to panic, he could tell that something was happening to Amy, but he couldn't get to her. He tried to stay calm, but was very unsuccessful. The girl that he loved could be bleeding to death and there's nothing that he could do about it.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Amy could feel drops of sweat rolling down her face. She had been standing up there like this for about ten minutes. The longest ten minutes of her life. The man had one hand covering her eyes, so she couldn't see anything. She was beginning to feel a sense of hopelessness. What if nobody saved her, what if she died like this? Just as these feelings were beginning to take over her, she was flung to the floor. She was disoriented, but looked up to see her brother Brite with his hand reached out. Amy grabbed his hand and arose from the floor. They ran out of the room and across the hall into the boy's bathroom.  
  
Brite pulled her into a tight embrace and the sweat she had once felt was now replaced with tears.  
  
"Oh my god Amy, I thought I was going to lose you there," Brite emotionally exclaimed. "I'm sorry I left you up there for so long, but I was worried he would shoot you."  
  
Amy couldn't answer because she was speechless. She had never been this relieved yet terrified before. A feeling she hoped that she would never have to experience again. She was about to answer him, when she remembered. He was still out there. The love of her life was still at risk of getting shot. She had to get to him. She had to make sure he was okay. She needed to tell him how she felt before it was too late.  
  
"Brite, we have to help him," Amy managed to get out. "he could get hurt."  
  
At first Brite looked at her with a confused expression, but then he realized what she was talking about.  
  
"You're right Amy, follow me." Brite slowly crept out of the bathroom with Amy directly behind him. He made sure that she was a safe distance behind him, so he could scope out the action.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Brite said looking into her panicked eyes.  
  
They took off, Brite going one was and Amy the other. Brite thought she was right behind him, but when he turned around she was far off at the other side of the hall.  
  
"Amy where are you going? Colin's class is this way."  
  
Amy was shocked. She hadn't even though about Colin. She was right infront of room 307, but turned away to go back with her brother. They ran down the hall together.  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
Ephram didn't care who tried to stop him anymore. He had to save her. He arose from his seat and darted towards the door. He could hear his teacher yelling for him to stop, but he left anyways. He ran out the door, but stopped in tracks when he saw her. She was running in the opposite direction with her brother Brite. His face fell when he saw the sight. She didn't even think of him. She was most likely going to find her boyfriend Colin. He could feel a single tear falling down his cheek, but he brushed it away and ignored his feelings. He went back into room 307, shut the door and decided to just wait. 


	3. Bullet

A SHOT IS FIRED  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned  
  
Ephram slumped back into his chair. Ms. Smith gave him a dirty look for leaving, but forgave him under the circumstances. Ms Smith tightly bolted the door shut because that's what the school had learned to do incase of such an emergency. Many of the students looked panicked, and Ms Smith did her best to calm them, but this was obviously a very stressful situation. Ephram, on the other hand, could practically feel his heart breaking. He thought that maybe Amy felt the same way about him as he did about her, but apparently not. She was probably just meeting up with Colin now, and the two of them would reunite. The thought almost made Ephram sick. He thought how he would probably never have the chance to tell her. Besides the fact that she was in love with another guy, who knows what terrible thing could happen on this day. The shooters were still at large and nobody was safe.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Amy kept up at the same pace as her brother. She could practically feel her heart breaking. That would have been the perfect opportunity to tell Ephram how she felt. They could have been happy together. How could she ever do that now though? Colin thought that the two of them were the perfect couple. How could she tell Colin that she was in love with another guy? She couldn't.  
  
"Don't worry Amy we're almost there. You'll see Colin soon." Brite said trying to be reassuring. Little did Brite know that Amy wasn't worried about Colin, she was worried about Ephram. Amy felt terrible. Not only was she lying to Colin, she was lying to her brother. She had to tell him the truth.  
  
"Brite, I need to tell." just as she was about to tell him, they were interrupted by a loud bang. The same bang that she had heard earlier. A gun shot! Amy turned around to look if someone was coming. One of the masked men was coming down the hall towards them.  
  
"Brite, we have to get out of here," Amy said. When she turned around to look at him, he was standing there clutching his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked him unknowingly. When he moved his hand away from his chest, Amy screamed at what she saw. There was a bullet right in his chest. She put her now trembling hands up to cover her gaping mouth, just when he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Amy." he choked out looking at the sister he loved so dearly.  
  
"Brite, get up, we have to get out of here."  
  
"Amy, I need for you to go on without me. Get out of here, save yourself!"  
  
"No, I'm not going to leave."  
  
"Just go Amy. Please do it for me."  
  
Amy looked at him and then back at the man who was still walking towards them. She hesitated, but then kissed her brother on the cheek and said, "I love you Brite. Don't forget that!"  
  
"I love you too, Amy."  
  
And with that, she was gone. She hated to leave her brother, but there was nothing she could do. All that she could do was pray that he would be okay. She ran down the flights of stairs to get to room 109 where Colin's class was. Just then, she thought to herself, 'what am I doing?' She could be going to see Ephram, nothing was holding her back. She turned around to go back to Ephram's class. She couldn't let anything happen to him and her brother. She was about to turn around when she ran into someone, Colin! 


	4. Not Again

A SHOT IS FIRED  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the characters, but I do own this bitchin story. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming.  
Amy looked up at Colin in surprise. Now what would she do.  
  
"Amy, oh my god, are you okay? I'm so happy to see you," he pulled her into a tight embrace while Amy remained speechless.  
  
"Um, hi Colin," she said without much emotion.  
  
"Where's Bright? I thought that you had this class with him." Colin said questioningly.  
  
Amy looked down at the ground and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Bright was shot," she said suddenly bursting into tears. "He told me to go on without him and there was nothing really that I could do. The guy was running down the hall and." she was unable to talk because she was so choked up.  
  
He pulled her into another hug and became suddenly upset himself.  
  
"Well, we should get out of here Amy," he said grabbing her hand, "before that guy comes back."  
  
Amy was about to pull back. She didn't want to just leave without knowing whether or not Ephram was okay, but she followed him. She was beginning to give up hope that she would ever get the opportunity to tell him how she felt. They ran for a little while nearing close to the exit. All of the doors were tightly locked with hundreds of students safely enclosed. She felt a little creepy running down there with gunmen on the loose, but she was too upset to say anything about it. Suddenly, a man dressed in black in the hallway blocked their vision. Amy knew that it was the same man that had shot her brother and she became immobile. Her and Colin stopped dead in their tracks with the man's back towards them.  
  
"Come on Amy," he said tugging on her clammy hand. "Come on!" But she didn't move, she was petrified. Colin knew he had to do something so he lifted her up and carried her to one of the school's darkrooms. It was a tight fit, but they closed the door and Colin held her close. When Amy realized what was happening, she became slightly uncomfortable. She didn't want to be in there with Colin, she wanted to be in there with Ephram. He was still holding her hand and he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Oh Amy, I love you," he said very sincerely.  
  
"I love you too, Ephram."  
  
....  
  
Ephram had been sitting in his classroom for the past half hour. He had hoped that he would be able to help Amy, but she was most likely safe some where with Colin. He didn't stand a chance with her. Amy didn't look at him like that. His head was resting in his hands like he had been for the last while. Suddenly the thought struck him. He could die today and Amy wouldn't even know he felt. He couldn't let that happen. He rose from his seat for the third time and left the classroom. He honestly didn't care who tried to stop him this time; he was going to find her. Nothing was going to stop him.  
  
'I love you Amy. 


	5. A Shot To The Heart

A SHOT IS FIRED  
  
Chapter 5: A shot at the heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story. A/N: Seriously, thanks for the reviews everyone. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!  
  
"Oh, I love you Amy," Colin said sincerely to her.  
  
"I love you too Ephram," Amy said in response.  
  
As soon as Colin heard what she said, he was stunned. He looked at her expectantly hoping for an explanation.  
  
"What did you say Amy?" Colin questioned.  
  
Amy then realized what she had said. She had said that she loved Ephram. Now, the thought had entered her mind many times, but never had she said it out loud to someone. She felt relieved, but when she saw the look on her current boyfriend's face, she was anything but relieved.  
  
"Um, I said, I love you too," she said unconvincingly.  
  
"That's not what you said Amy. I heard you, you said, 'I love you too Ephram.' Why did you say that? What made you think of Ephram?" Colin asked.  
  
"Listen Colin. I uh, I don't know why I said it. I guess it just popped out." Amy said looking down at the silver charm bracelet she wore around her wrist. Amy wasn't ready to tell anyone her true feelings for Ephram yet. He would never feel the same way about her and she would just end up getting hurt. She did feel safe with Colin, but she was definitely not in love.  
  
"Alright, I guess if you say so," Colin said still unsure of what she meant.  
  
Amy decided that it was time to change the topic and said, "I wonder if it's safe to go outside yet. I mean, we should probably try to get out of the school. I bet a lot of people have evacuated by now."  
  
Colin was distracted from her comments and said, "yeah, you're probably right. I'll peek out." He slowly opened the door a crack being extremely cautious. He was relieved when he looked down both sides of the hall and saw that they were clear. Amy was right though, there were many other students littering the hallways, quickly clearing out of the building. They joined the crowd and hoped to flee the school safely. They were close to the side door of the school when it occurred to Amy, she still hadn't seen Ephram. What if something had happened to him. She turned back in a moment of hesitation, but was pulled out of the school by the crowd and Colin. There was no way she would be able to go back inside now. 'I guess I'll just have to find him outside,' she thought to herself, 'I'm sure that he's fine.'  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The third floor that Ephram was still on was beginning to get crowded. He was surrounded by people, but didn't see Amy anywhere. He ran down the hall as fast as he could going the opposite way of the speedy crowd. When he finally approached the end of the hall, he was surprised with what he saw. It was a small pool of blood. Luckily, there was no body so hopefully whoever had been there was rescued. Ephram got the thought out of his head and continued on his way. He was going down the staircase to the first floor and was surprised to see that it was empty. He knew no matter what that he had to find her. There was a chance that she could be safe and outside, but there was also a chance that she was still in the building, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He loved her too much.  
  
Still running in a mad search, he looked in every open classroom door, but no luck. He was beginning to feel discouraged, but that was immediately changed to being scared when he heard yet another gunshot go off. He could tell that it wasn't far from him so he decided to hide. He ran into the closest door to him and shut the door behind him. Panting heavily, he turned on the light to find that he was in a darkroom. Ephram was overwhelmed with emotions and collapsed to the floor. Not only was he feeling fear and panic, but he also felt a little bit of excitement at the thought of telling Amy his feelings for her. He knew that he was crazy for wanting to tell her, but he had to. This experience had made him realize that he couldn't ever let another opportunity pass by him. Suddenly, something shiny caught his eye. He looked to the ground and found a silver bracelet lying delicately on the floor. He picked it up out curiosity and knew that it looked familiar. He was trying to remember where he had seen it before when he saw one of the charms. It said Amy. Reminded of the goal he had in mind, he arose from the floor and had an unbelievable rush at the thought of seeing Amy again. He was terrified, but at the same time so excited. He put his hand on the door knob when he heard another shot go off, this one followed by a scream and it was definitely close. 


	6. Scared, but Relieved

A SHOT IS FIRED  
  
Chapter 6: Scared, but Relieved  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks yet again for all of the reviews, please review and review some more  
  
The shot startled Ephram so much that he fell backwards away from the door. He was panting heavily and still hadn't gotten used to the sound of gunshots. He crawled back to the corner of the room, which was more like a closet, and huddled up in fear. He felt like the walls were caving in on him, he felt trapped.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Amy was now outside on the school grounds. Everyone was exiting to the lower field of the school, which was really more like a separate park. Amy felt such a relief, but at the same time still not satisfied. She knew that she was safe, but she couldn't find Ephram anywhere. What if something happened to him? Just as she was thinking about this, she was distracted by the sound of sirens. That's when she saw a large white vehicle with red on it. 'An ambulance,' she thought, 'Bright!' Without even saying anything to Colin she darted off towards the ambulance calling, "Bright, Bright, Oh my god! Are you okay?" She could feel that he was there even though she couldn't see him yet. She ran as fast as she could until she finally reached the ambulance.  
  
"Bright," she said when she saw him at last.  
  
She could tell that he was hurting, but he slowly craned his neck towards her and said in a choked up voice, "Amy, is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's me," she said feeling tears filling in her eyes. It hurt to see her brother like this. She wished that she could have down something.  
  
"He's going to be fine miss," said the doctor on board. "We still have some tests to run, but he didn't hit anything major and the damage isn't severe."  
  
"Thank god," she said as she collapsed on to the bed with him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh Amy," he started, "I'm so glad that you're okay," he said as he started to get teary himself. They held onto each other for a little bit longer before the doctor told Amy that they had to get to the hospital. Another wounded person had just been boarded onto the car and then they departed. Colin, who had been waiting outside after saying hi to Amy, pulled Amy close to him.  
  
"I love you so much Amy," he said, "I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you."  
  
She just looked at him and nodded, because she felt too guilty to say anything out loud to him. How would she tell him the truth? Would she ever be able to? She was once again distracted as she saw several cop cars, two fire trucks, and more ambulances pull up. Her mind once again raced with worry. Had anything happened to Ephram?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ephram remained in the dark corner, worrying not only about himself, but about Amy. He'd heard many shots go off, but didn't know who was the recipient of any of them. He knew that he had to have faith that Amy was okay, but he couldn't help but be concerned. He was terrified, but knew that he had to take a risk and get to her. He was not far from the door, when yet again he heard a gunshot. A mix of emotions ran through him when he heard, "It's the Police, drop your weapon, NOW!"  
  
Was he saved? 


	7. The Wrong Guy

A SHOT IS FIRED  
  
Chapter 7: The Wrong Guy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
Amy spun around at the noise that she heard. More shots were going off inside the building. She looked around in hopes of seeing Ephram, but no such luck. He was nowhere in sight. She began to silently panic. What if Ephram was inside the building? These thoughts were racing through her head as Colin pulled her close to him and said in a soothing voice, "Everything's going to be okay, Amy."  
  
She looked up at him and forced a weak smile. He smiled back, but his was much more sincere and meaningful. He held onto her for a while longer while she continued to look around the campus in hopes of spotting him. Where was he?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ephram froze right where he was standing. 'The police,' he thought, 'I'm going to be okay.' This thought ran through his head as he remained clutching onto the doorknob.  
  
"Alright, come out boy, we know you're hiding in here!" said the strong voice of one of the officers. Ephram didn't even think twice about his decision. He clutched onto the handle and pulled the door open. He raced to the middle of the hall with a sense of relief running through him when another bang went off. He saw the look of horror in the officer's eyes in the split second before the bullet hit its target. He had shot the wrong boy.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Amy, I have to ask you something," Colin said in a soft, comforting voice.  
  
"What Colin?" she asked him weakly.  
  
"Well, I don't know if this is the right time to bring this up, but I have to."  
  
"Okay, go ahead," Amy replied beginning to feel a tinge of nervousness.  
  
"I know that Bright got shot, but he's going to be okay." he started.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"It's just, you've seemed so distant from me lately, and what's up?" Colin asked worriedly.  
  
"Colin, we really have to talk!" 


	8. I'm Coming

A SHOT IS FIRED  
  
Chapter 8: I'm Coming  
Ephram lay on the floor motionless. What had just happened? He felt disoriented and confused. Suddenly, he was surrounded by three people; they were cops. One of them was kneeling above him looking into his still eyes.  
  
"Are you okay kid?"  
  
Ephram didn't know how to respond to this. Was he okay?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"What is it that you have to tell me Amy?" Colin asked.  
  
"Colin this is really hard to say."  
  
"Just say whatever it is," Colin interrupted her impatiently. "Please, just tell me."  
  
"Colin, I , I, I don't love you."  
  
Colin was stunned and so was Amy. Had she actually just said that? He was speechless and just stood there staring at her. He obviously wasn't going to say anything so Amy said, "Colin, I'm really sorry, but I had to tell you. I couldn't keep living a lie. Colin."  
  
"Amy, I don't love you either," he responded with a slight look of relief crossing over his face."  
  
"What!" is all she could say back.  
  
"Amy, for a while now I knew that you didn't love me. I could tell by the way you acted around me. You were just always so distant and I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt you. I realized that it wasn't fair to either of us, so I was going to say something, but then this happened and. oh Amy, It's Ephram isn't it?"  
  
She looked up at him sheepishly and slowly nodded her head.  
  
"It's okay, I understand. I'll always love you as a friend, but we obviously just weren't meant to be together," he said to a still stunned Amy.  
  
He looked at her waiting for her to say something, but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She burst into tears and rested her head on his shoulders. She was so relieved that it was over and that he understood.  
  
They stood there for awhile longer until Colin let go of her and whispered into her ear, "go find him."  
  
She gave him one last squeeze and then ran off. She was going to find Ephram!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Slowly, Ephram sat up. The cops were still surrounding him with deep looks of concern on their faces. Ephram was surprised at the lack of pain he felt hadn't he just been shot? He felt around until he found a small patch of blood on his right arm. Oh no, he had been shot.  
  
"I, uh.." He tried to get out, but was in too much shock to speak. He looked up again only to see that the cops had moved behind him. They were surrounding somebody behind him. Ephram moved to see and saw that it was another teenager wearing a black mask holding a gun. He had been shot to the ground. Ephram felt his arm again and realized that the blood wasn't his own it was the other boy's. Everything made sense again. The cops hadn't shot him; the other boy's blood had just ricocheted onto him. As soon as he realized that he was okay, he took off. He could hear the men behind him yelling, "hey kid, wait." But he didn't care. He had almost died too many times today; he had to find Amy. 


	9. The Time Has Come

A SHOT IS FIRED  
Chapter 9: The Time Has Come  
  
Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of the characters, but I do own this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for all of the supportive reviews, you guys are great. I might make a sequel to this, what do you think?  
Amy felt a surge of excitement rush through her. She had just made a life changing decision, and couldn't wait to see Ephram. She had left Colin only five minutes ago, but it felt like days since she last talked to him. A sudden, overwhelming thought made Amy stop in her tracks. What if Ephram didn't feel the same way about her? She could always tell that he had at least a slight crush on her, but what if he didn't want to be with her. For all she knew he was dating somebody else already.  
  
'Why didn't I think of that before?' Amy thought out loud.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ephram ran down the hall nearing the back exit of the school. He had never felt this nervous in his life, but he knew that he couldn't go on any longer without Amy knowing how he felt for her. He could of died today, or she could have. He could have died without ever having told her the truth. Ephram knew that he couldn't risk that happening again. But suddenly, he slowed down his pace. What if Amy thought that Ephram wasn't serious? What if she just laughed him off? He had considered this before, but then he wasn't actually this close to talking to Amy about it in person. He knew that he was a confident guy, but was he so confident that he could take such a big risk.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Amy stood in the same spot with these new thoughts racing through her head. But then another thought came to her head. She still hadn't even seen Ephram and almost the entire school had cleared out. Where could he be? She couldn't stand not being able to talk to him so she knew that she had to do this. She had to be brave and tell Ephram everything. Nothing was going to stop her now.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ephram couldn't stop thinking of these horrible realizations. He had broken out into a sweat and felt such an overwhelming mix of emotions. On one hand, if he took the risk Amy might tell him that he loves her, but on the other hand, Amy might break his already fragile heart. He looked around in hopes of seeing some sign, something to inspire him to make the right decision. As he did this he felt something cold in his hand. He looked down to see Amy's silver charm bracelet dangling delicately in between his fingers. The thought of the bracelet brought a smile to his face and that's when he knew exactly what he had to do! 


	10. The End Is Near

A SHOT IS FIRED  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story  
  
A/N: Sorry, this chapter is really short, but the next one will be longer.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen Ephram Brown?" Amy asked yet another of her peers.  
  
"No sorry Amy. Hey, I heard that." she started, but Amy ran off before she had a chance to finish. Amy had been frantically searching for any sign of Ephram for the last ten minutes. She was beginning to panic because she had looked just about everywhere on the school grounds and had checked all of the remaining ambulances. She had asked at least fifty people if they had seen him, but nobody knew where he was. They all gave her quizzical looks when she asked too like, 'why would you possibly want to know where Ephram Brown is?' She didn't like that, but had much more important things on her mind. Like finding the guy that she just knew she was destined to be with.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ephram looked down at the bracelet one last time before clutching onto the handle of the back school exit. He breathed in a deep breath and pushed the door open, but to his surprise, the door didn't budge.  
  
'The door must have automatically locked,' Ephram said to himself. Oh well, he would just have to go to the front door. It would take a few minutes, but he would soon be face to face with the girl of his dreams! A huge smile broke out on his face at the thought of it and he took off down the now deserted hall.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The panic that Amy was feeling was slowly beginning to overtake her. She had been searching and searching, but still no Ephram. She knew that he had been at school today, but where was he now. Maybe she should just give up. 


	11. Together

A SHOT IS FIRED  
Chapter 11: Together  
  
Disclaimer: Well, this is probably the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading it because I really enjoyed writing it.  
Amy felt tired and frantic. One of the biggest decisions in her whole life had been placed upon her, what should she do? She looked around hoping to find someone to help her, someone who could give her some advice and support. All she saw was small groups of her peers clustered together rambling on. She realized that she didn't want to talk to any of them. She just wanted to talk, to see Ephram. A hopeful grin came back to her face and she knew once again that she had to find him. He was worth it!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ephram continued to run down the hall. It seemed longer than ever and he just wanted to be out of that building. Although he still had a feeling of dread, he also had faith that Amy and him would be together. He hoped that she felt the same, but was prepared for the worst.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Amy continued to speed around the field searching for Ephram.  
  
"Can you believe it, I heard that three people were killed," a girl close by said.  
  
Amy stopped in her tracks because she was so taken aback. Three people, she didn't know that.  
  
The girl continued, "yeah one of them was Mr. Hastings and the two others were students. Who knows, maybe there are more dead that they haven't found yet." The girl and her friend had silent tears running down their face, but their pain was nothing compared to the way that Amy felt. She couldn't find Ephram anywhere and people were dead. What if he was dead?  
  
Amy was interrupted by a loud voice. She looked up to see their principal Mr. Chung speaking into a megaphone.  
  
"Attention students and staff. I am very saddened by what took place today. It was very tragic and I wish I could have prevented it. The two shooters have been captured and I'm unfortunate to say that they were fellow students of yours. I wish I could explain why they did this, but I can't because I too am extremely shocked. At the time we have barricaded the school meaning that there is nobody remaining inside. It was searched thoroughly. I know have the unfortunate task of announcing the names of those that were wounded: Bright Abbot, Stacey Goodman, Jonathon Locke, Alexandra Piper, Eric Wong, and Daniel Young. That is all for now and I would advise for all of you to get home safely. Once again I'm very upset with what happened today and I care for you all."  
  
With that he finished. 'What about the three people who died?' Amy thought. What about Ephram? She looked around once more to see that the crowd was growing smaller. People were going home and she still hadn't found him. As she scanned the field one more time she realized that he had died. That must be it. Her eyes rapidly filled with tears and she began screaming at the top of her lungs, "EPHRAM! EPHRAM WERE ARE YOU?!" She looked around to see a crowd forming around her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that the guy of her dreams was dead and she was all alone. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, or hello for that matter. She stared into the faces of her schoolmates who suddenly seemed like strangers, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" she screamed jaggedly. "What are you." and she collapsed to the ground unable to speak any longer. Her life was over.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ephram opened the door and a smile came to his face. For the first time in what seemed like days he was free. Free from this prison that they called school. He never wanted to go back there again, and furthermore, wanted to find Amy. He ran down the steep front steps of the school leading himself down to the field where he could see many people remaining. He could see some of them giving him strange looks, but all he was concerned about was finding Amy. The amount of people on the field was scarce and he couldn't see Amy anywhere. He looked a little further until he saw a small crowd in the far side of the field. Maybe she was over there. He quickened his pace over to the swarm and still didn't see Amy. Soon he could hear the sound of crying. He recognized it anywhere, it was Amy. The thought of Amy crying broke his heart and he had to get over to be with her when it hit him. Amy was probably crying because something happened to Colin. Her boyfriend. The thought saddened Ephram and he stopped where he was. He couldn't go over there and tell her when she was upset over Colin. He continued to think about this until he heard her shout, "Ephram, where are you?" With that, he knew what he had to do.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Amy was now curled up shaking on the ground. The people were still crowded around her and some of them tried to comfort her, but nothing could comfort her, nothing except for him. She thought about how she could recover from this when she felt something drop into her lap. She stifled a sob long enough to look down and see a bracelet dangling over her leg. The bracelet was silver and charms on it. One was a ballet slipper, one was a cross and. she realized that the bracelet was her charm bracelet. She rolled up her sleeve and noticed that her bracelet was off of her wrist. What in the world? She still had tears running down her cheeks when she looked up to see what had happened. The crowd was parting down the middle and that's when she saw him. There standing in the middle was Ephram Brown. Her soul mate who she thought was dead was standing right in front of her. She was in shock, this couldn't possibly be happening. "Ephram," she said so quietly that she doubted anyone heard. But her disbelief vanished when she saw a smile spread across his face and his slowly nod.  
  
"But." she once again got too choked up to speak. She got to her feet and stared at him for a few seconds longer. A smile spread across her face too for the first time all day.  
  
"Oh Ephram," she said as she ran forward towards him. He opened his arms and she jumped up into them. He held onto her tightly and she couldn't believe the warmth that she felt as he held her.  
  
"I love you Amy," she heard him say.  
  
"Oh my god Ephram. I love you too. I love you so much." They stared at each other for a few intense seconds until he craned his neck towards her and kissed her. He kissed more passionately than she had ever felt before. They were both crying and had an unbelievable mixture of emotions. After a few moments he let her down and they just stood smiling at each other. He had his arms tightly around her and she had her head resting on his chest. His shirt was drenched with both of their tears and she had never felt happier in her whole life. She could stay like this forever.  
THE END 


End file.
